In the Hunt
|publisher = Saturn Windows }} |designer = Kazuma Kujo |platforms = Arcade, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Windows |released = |titlestyle=font-weight:normal;font-size:inherit;background:transparent;text-align:left|'Arcade' |NA|1993}} PlayStation |NA|March |EU|October 1996}} Saturn |NA|March 1996|EU|June 1996}} Windows |NA|1997}}}} |genre = Horizontally scrolling shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer (up to two players) |cabinet = Upright |arcade system = Irem M-92 |cpu = V33 (@ 9 MHz), V30 (@ 7 MHz) |sound = YM2151 (@ 3 MHz), GA20 (@ 3 MHz) |display = Raster, 320 x 240 pixels (Horizontal), 2048 colors }} is a horizontal scrolling shooter arcade game by Irem. It was released in 1993 and later published to the Sega Saturn, the PlayStation and Windows 95 for the PC by Kokopeli. A Super NES version was in development, with a playable version appearing at WCES 1994, but it was never completed. The player takes the role of a submarine in underwater environments. There are a total of six levels in the game. The game was developed by the team who would go on to create GunForce II for Irem and the ''Metal Slug'' series for SNK. Plot An organization known as the D.A.S. (The Dark Anarchy Society) uses magnetic doomsday machines to melt the polar ice caps and thus desolate the world. Although the entire world is flooded, a few societies survive to build over the highest structures they can find and continue living. In this post apocalyptic scenario, the D.A.S., who were prepared for this catastrophe, reign supreme over the survivors with martial law and military weapons of extraordinary power. Upon learning of a new D.A.S. superweapon being developed, "Yugusukyuure", the remaining survivors who are terrorized by D.A.S. secretly organize a rebellion force using a newly developed submarine known as the Granvia. The Granvia’s mission is to dive into D.A.S. enforced waters, territories and eventually the D.A.S. headquarters itself to destroy every single D.A.S. weapon in sight. Reception (PS1) | rev2 = Next Generation | rev2Score = (PS1, SAT) | rev3 = Sega Saturn Magazine | rev3Score = 76% (SAT) }} Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the PlayStation version a positive review, with their four reviewers particularly praising the huge number of enemies on-screen for the bulk of the game and the minimal slowdown. GamePro were also positive in their assessment: "The very detailed graphics are supported by audio that's loaded with blasts. The controls are sluggish but mostly accurate. This sub floats above other PlayStation shooters like Galactic Attack[sic - Galactic Attack was released for the Saturn, not the PlayStation] and Jupiter Strike." Maximum expressed enthusiasm for "little innovations" like the mine powerups and the King Canute boss, but nonetheless concluded the game to be "an all-too familiar mission." They also criticized that the game is too easy, short, and lacking in replay value, all criticisms that were shared by one of EGM's reviewers. A reviewer for Next Generation actually praised the game for having some mild slowdown, saying that it reflects the phenomenally high level of action going on. However, he generally panned the game for the slow movement of the player's submarine, and concluded that "while very young gamers might enjoy the lightshow, the lethargic tempo and lack of originality are sure to put anyone over the age of 10 to sleep." Sega Saturn Magazine described the game as unoriginal and outdated, but enjoyable, with a strong sense of tongue-in-cheek humor and ingeniously designed boss fights. They concluded, "Nothing particularly new or exciting here, but In the Hunt is good fun to play, featuring loads of exciting battles and explosions." Scary Larry of GamePro found the Saturn version does not hold up well to either the PlayStation version or recent Saturn shooters such as Panzer Dragoon II and Darius Gaiden, particularly due to its frequent slowdown. He nonetheless concluded it to be "a great rental" and "a good buy if you're feeling nostalgic." Notes References External links * [https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/arcade/581985-in-the-hunt In the Hunt] at GameFAQs * [https://www.giantbomb.com/in-the-hunt/3030-5178/ In the Hunt] at Giant Bomb * [https://www.arcade-museum.com/game_detail.php?game_id=8184 In the Hunt] at Killer List of Videogames * [https://www.mobygames.com/game/in-the-hunt In the Hunt] at MobyGames Category:1993 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Cancelled Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Horizontally scrolling shooters Category:Irem games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Sega video games Category:SIMS games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Windows games